


Will Graham and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Life.

by littlelostsputnik



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Feels, Gen, Somebody please save Will Graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 08:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelostsputnik/pseuds/littlelostsputnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Alexander had a Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day, Will Graham has officially one-upped him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Life.

I went to sleep with a knife in my hand and now there is blood in my hair. When I got out of bed I tripped on a dog and by mistake I dropped my fishing vest in the sink while the water was running.

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.

 

At work, Price found a dead body and evidence at his crime scene and Bev found fibers at her crime scene but at my crime scene I found nothing but the killers thoughts.

 

I think I’ll move to Florida.

 

On the way to the Observatory, Crawford let the police have their own guns. FBI and SWAT also got their own guns too. I said I was being hunted. I said I was in danger. I said, if I don’t get my own gun I’m going to fall apart. No one even answered.

 

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad, life.

 

At Lecter’s house, Hannibal liked reality better than my hallucination of Garrett Jacob Hobbs. At 7:27pm he said that no one was there. Of course someone was there, he must be lying?

 

I could tell it was going to be a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.

 

I could tell because my head was hurting. Hannibal said that I had a mild seizure and that my fever was too high. He said he needed to see me smile, he said he needed to go help Alana but that I needed to go to the hospital.

 

I hope you hallucinate, I said. I hope the next time you cook you knock meat to the floor and it lands in Florida.

 

Dr. Gideon managed to kill two of his psychiatrists with his bare hands and the Chesapeake Ripper has killed countless people with his bare hands but guess whose Doctor left a gun on a table for me to take? It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.

 

That’s what it was, because after shooting Gideon, Alana took me to the hospital where the doctors discovered my fever and said that they could fix it with a few weeks.

 

Next week I said, I’m moving to Florida.

 

While in the hospital, Alana held my hand while they were waiting for me to wake up and Hannibal brought chicken soup but everyone is still calling me crazy and when I started protesting Hannibal told me it wasn’t just the fever’s fault.

 

I am having a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life, I told everybody. No one even answered.

 

When I went to therapy at Hannibal’s office he said I couldn’t avoid talking about my nightmares, but I forgot. He also said to watch out for the drawings on his desk, and I was careful as could be except for my elbow. He also said to not fool around with the meal he prepared for us, but I think I dropped it to the ground. Hannibal said perhaps we should have more talks.

 

It was a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.

 

There were mushrooms at my crime scene and I hate mushrooms.

 

There was kissing with Alana but Alana hates kissing me.

 

My dinner was partially frozen, my shower was too cold, I dropped my last aspirin down the sink and I had to wear my dark boxers to bed. I hate my dark boxers.

 

When I went to sleep, nightmares pulled me out of a deep slumber and I sweated through my sheets and bit my tongue.

 

Winston wants to sleep with the pack, not me.

 

It has been a terrible, horrible, no good, very bad life.

 

My Ravenstag says some lives are like that. Even in Florida.


End file.
